pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Charlotte Dalton
by George J. Dance Annie Charlotte Dalton, OBE (December 9, 1865 - 1938), was an English-born Canadian poet.Wanda Campbell, Annie Charlotte Dalton, Hidden Rooms (Canadian Poetry Press, 2000), 238-239. Canadian Poetry, Web, Oct. 21, 2012. Life Dalton was born Annie Charlotte Armitage in Birkby, Huddersfield, England. She was brought up by her grandparents, and educated at private schools. As a result of a childhood illness,Jim Bowman & Sandy Ayer, Introduction, Annie Charlotte Dalton, 1865-1938: An inventory of her papers in the library of the University of British Columbia, Special Collections Division, 1983, ii. Web, Apr. 3, 2017. she became deaf by the age of 7. In 1891 she married Willie Dalton, and had a daughter, Edith Evelyn. In 1903 the family emigrated to Canada, settling in Vancouver.“And woven loops of silence circle you; Though none may know The secret of your devastating woe” – Deaf Poet Annie Charlotte Dalton O.B.E.] UCL Institute & Action on Hearing Loss Libraries, June 12, 2015. Web, Mar. 11, 2019. Annie Dalton began publishing poetry in 1910, and continued to produce collections until her death in 1938. Writing Her writing was much praised in her time. Critic Lionel Stephenson wrote that she was "constitutionally incapable of triteness." In 1938, E.J. Pratt called her "one of the best writers of the country." However, as her biographer Wanda Campbell points out: "The fact that nothing has been written about her work since her death in 1938 reveals that new generations of readers disagree." Campbell offers a more balanced judgement: "Her work is uneven but she is nonetheless intriguing in her efforts to make science and anthropology acceptable themes in poetry, and in her efforts to voice the challenges faced by the deaf." Recognition Dalton was a member of the Order of the British Empire, the only woman poet to be included at that time. Publications Poetry *''A Souvenir of Vancouver. Vancouver, 1906. *A Christmas Carol for All Good Soldiers and Sailors. Vancouver: Clarke & Stuart, 1914. *''The Marriage of Music. Vancouver: Evans & Hastings, 1910; London: Erskine Macdonald, 1915. *''The Call of the Carillon''. Toronto?: 1924?; Vancouver: Wrigley, 1928. *''Flame and Adventure. Toronto: Macmillan, 1924. *''Songs and Carols. Vancouver: privately printed, 1925. *''The Silent Zone''. Vancouver: Cowan & Brookhouse, 1926. *''The Ear Trumpet. Toronto: Ryerson, 1926. *''The Amber Riders, and other poems. Toronto: Ryerson, 1929. *''The Neighing North'' (illustrated by J.W. Galloway Macdonald). Toronto: Ryerson, 1931. *''Lilies and Leopards. Toronto: Ryerson, 1935. Non-fiction *The Future of Our Poetry. Vancouver: Wrigley Printing, 1931. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat..Search results = au:Annie Charlotte Dalton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 11, 2019. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Annie Charlotte Dalton at Poetry Nook ("The Praying-Mantis") * Annie Charlotte Dalton in Hidden Rooms: biography and 18 poems. ;Prose * "The Future of our Poetry" ;Books *Annie Charlotte Dalton at Canadian Poetry *Annie Charlotte Armitage Dalton at Amazon.com Category:1865 births Category:1938 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Deaf poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from Huddersfield